Tormenta
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Oncest. Antes de la tormenta esta la calma, luego la tormenta misma y por último, solo te queda encontrar el ojo de esta. Greed debe aprenderlo sobre la marcha.


**Tormenta**

 **Resumen:** Oncest. Antes de la tormenta esta la calma, luego la tormenta misma y por último, solo te queda encontrar el ojo de esta. Greed debe aprenderlo sobre la marcha.

.

 **La calma antes de la tormenta.**

Greed dejo escapar una sonrisa ante la pregunta tan astuta del entrevistador, se quitó los lentes y sonrió de esa forma que notaba, volvía loca a todas las damas y a algunos hombres también.

-Son solo arboles- dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia la otra persona, moviendo para el costado su cabeza casi es un movimiento tierno -Hay cosas más importantes ¿Sabe? Y todos sabemos cuales son- sonrió esta vez para la cámara, para luego levantarse acomodándose los guantes y volviendo los lentes a su lugar, volvió a mirar a través de los lentes al entrevistador y luego se retiró.

Greed-ler suspiró fuertemente al estar al fin solo en el largo pasillo de su fabrica-mansión, sus abogados estaban ocupándose de los problemas con algunos defensores de las trufulas, él rodó los ojos al recordarlo ¡como que si estuviera haciendo algo malo! Una sonrisa cínica se posó en su rostro antes de acomodarse un mechón de cabello rebelde y entrar a su habitación.

-De nuevo has mentido, no son solo arboles- resopló algo frustrado al escuchar su propia voz, pero venía de ese personaje igual a él pero con ropas más simples y con mirada dulce, a pesar de todo.

-Once, no _opines_ \- siseó furioso el que estaba vestido de verde mientras trataba de no mirar a su copia, Greed no sabía de donde había salido su otro yo, pero un día simplemente apareció y desde ese momento no se había ido ¿El problema? Es que su yo "Once-Ler" era más insistente y molesto que el propio Lorax.

-Yo puedo opinar si quiero- dijo mientras hacía un puchero y se levantaba, el mayor levantó una ceja mirando desafiante al contrario. Once le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo antes de acercarse lo suficiente y dejar un beso un las comisuras de los labios del contrario, pero Greed no lo dejo alejarse mientras lo agarraba de la nuca y prácticamente lo obligaba a besarlo de verdad, el más pequeño se dejo hacer.

Greed sonrió entre el beso, enamorarse de si mismo, solo a él le pasaban esas cosas. Pero ¿Como no hacerlo? ¿Acaso había alguien mejor que _él mismo_ para formar una pareja? En el mundo no había nadie mejor que él, nadie que lo igualara, no había nadie como él. Por eso solo podía amarse a si mismo, porque amar a otra persona sería doloroso y estúpido. Era él y solo él, solo cuidaría lo _suyo_ y su debilidad era si mismo. Era simplemente grandioso.

Esos pensamientos lo abordaban mientras tiraba al otro en la cama, su otro yo era demasiado dócil y eso era lo mejor, tal vez era un poco latoso y un fastidio durante el día, pero era la única compañía que en esos momentos le quedaba.

Mientras el otro gemía bajo él se preguntaba si se había vuelto loco, si era real que ese otro yo existía, si no estaba imaginando todo. Nadie más veía a Once-ler más que él y el Lorax, lo había notado cuando uno de los asistentes pasó a su lado saludando pero ignoró olímpicamente que el otro estaba ahí, o cuando en el principio no estaba acostumbrado a la presencia del otro yo y le pidió que se callara en medio de una importante reunión y todos lo miraron como que si estuviera loco por hablar solo.

Pero eso no podía ser producto de su mente, no cuando sentía las uñas del otro rasguñando su espalda y el calor del otro cuerpo contra el suyo.

Las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien, el mundo que le había dado la espalda ahora estaba con él dándole la atención que siempre quería, sus thneed se vendían en grandes cantidades.

-Greed... debes parar o esto terminará muy mal- Greed rodó los ojos al escuchar a su pareja, negó con la cabeza y simplemente lo abrazó.

-Hablaremos mañana- y todas las noches repetía lo mismo.

-No quiero que termines mal- le recordó Once, Greed medio sonrió besando la mejilla del más inocente de los dos.

-Nada pasará- trató de convencerlo. Once suspiró fuertemente mirándolo con tristeza, Greed odiaba esa parte del día donde Once lo miraba así, así que solo cerró los ojos para dormir mientras abrazaba al otro.

.

 **La tormenta**

-Greed...- murmuró, pero era la primera vez que decía su nombre con tanta firmeza. El mayor miró sorprendido a su otro yo sintiendo la boca seca.

-Once... yo- trató de articular bien.

-¡Era el último! ¡Sin tu empresa ya no eres más Greed Ler! Todo... todo terminó- susurró el chico bajando sus ojos con tristeza.

-Once... pero... Te quedaras ¿Cierto? Tu no te irás ¿Verdad?- dijo casi mirándolo suplicante, los roles parecían haberse invertido. Greed sintió que cualquier brilló de esperanza se opacaba al ver la mirada enojada en esos ojos tan iguales a los suyos.

-Lo lamento ¡Yo estaba aquí para evitarlo! ¡Y no pude hacerlo!- exclamó frustrado mientras pateaba el suelo.

-Pero ¿Te irás? ¿Igual que todo el mundo?- casi grito herido Greed sintiendo las lagrimas cristalizando sus ojos -Prometiste que no lo harías- le recordó -¡Prometiste que estarías ahí pasara lo que pasara!- Greed se preguntó si Once se sintió así de débil todo este tiempo como él se sentía en esos momentos. Él no podía dejarse solo a si mismo ¿Verdad?

Once le sonrió tristemente.

-Yo solía ser el que estaba arrodillado y parecía más débil- susurró despacio antes de darse vuelta, Greed se quitó los lentes antes de levantarse apurado y correr tras el otro.

-¡Once!- casi rogó logrando agarrar la manga del mencionado -Por favor... yo no quería que esto pasara, yo no sabía que esto pasaría ¡Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho!- no quería quedarse solo, estaba tirando su dignidad, su egoísmo, con tal de no quedarse solo. No otra vez, no, no, dudaba que lo soportaría.

-Yo te lo advertí- le recordó algo dolido el de ropas simples.

-No me dijiste...- casi sollozó.

Oncie suspiró mirando a la persona tan "fuerte" que conocía derrumbarse, sintió una punzada de culpa pero sabía que aunque quisiera ¿De que le servía quedarse ahí? Ni siquiera era una persona en si, había estado ahí en un propósito y ahora no tenía ninguno.

-Greed...- susurró arrodillándose para estar a su altura, el mayor alzó su mirada -Yo no puedo quedarme- dijo sinceramente mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros del de el traje. Greed tensó la mandíbula mientras rehuía el contacto enojado y se paraba, mostrando frialdad en sus ojos.

-Entonces vete, porque yo no te necesito aquí- dijo fríamente dejando que su poco orgullo ganara, Oncie lo miró con algo de tristeza y se acercó besando con suavidad su mejilla.

-Siempre ha sido tu egoísmo y ambición lo que te llevara a la ruina, Greed... lo lamento, pero te darás cuenta que en poco tiempo el dinero se acabará y ya no serás mas Greed ler, lo siento- se disculpó mientras se alejaba, el de verde le dio la espalda furioso.

-¡Encontraré la forma!- grito antes de azotar la puerta. Cuando esos ojos celestes dejaron de mirarlo se sintió de alguna forma protegido, protegido por una puerta, vaya ironía. Se apoyó en ella sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en las esquinas de los ojos -¡Si quieres irte, vete! ¡Nadie te detiene!- grito más para si mismo, ya muy seguro del que el otro no se encontraba tras la puerta. Miró rápidamente la habitación y trató con todas sus fuerzas en no sorprenderse de que las cosas de Once ya no estuvieran ahí -Así que ya tenías planeado irte- susurró, pero fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que algo le tapara la boca y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de darse vuelta cuando quien quiera que fuera lo noqueo de un solo golpe.

.

 **¿El ojo de la tormenta?**

Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad, sentía en la cabeza algunas punzadas por el golpe.

-Lo siento, Greed...- esa voz era muy conocida para el millonario, el joven se levantó de un golpe pero notó que estaba esposado, todo estaba oscuro y solo podía distinguir la silueta de su otro "yo"

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó mientas trataba de ignorar el dolor que se había vuelto más ligero.

-Ahora debes volver a ser Once, lo siento- dijo mirándolo con sus ojos inocentes.

-¿A que te refieres con que debo volver a ser Once?- murmuró confundido.

-A que ahora el activo soy yo- sonrió y, por primera vez, vio cierta maldad en los ojos de su otro yo -Y no te vas a escapar de mi- murmuró bajando la voz mientras se acercaba, por pura inercia el millonario se fue para atrás tratando de alejarse pero se encontró con la pared y con las esposas uniéndolo a la cama -lo siento- volvió a murmurar antes de besarlo rudamente.

Porque Greed debía volver a ser Once y una vez hecho, su otro yo ya no podría existir más.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **Por eso es T y no M .-. XD bueno, no se si alguien leerá esto, pero si sí, espero que te haya gustado :D**

 **¿Me dejarían un comentario? ¿Por favor?**


End file.
